Le Boxer rouge
by Neshisha
Summary: j'suis pas douée pour les résumés, va falloir lire!


Disclaimer:MISSING n'est malheureusement pas a moi

Une nouvelle fois, le jour se levait sur l'appartement de Jess Une nuit agitée, bercée des rêves de personnes disparues, criant à l'aide. Du sang, la mort, la souffrance. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme était déboussolée. Un emploi stressant, un petit ami pas très stable qui commencait à en avoir assez de ses absences fréquentes....

En soupirant, elle s'habilla et se rendit au bureau. En arrivant devant le bureau de Brooke, elle s'arrêta net. Une immense peluche était posée sur son bureau, et Brooke la fixait d'un air perplexe.

-On innaugure un service de baby sitting? lança Jess en entrant

-Non, soupira Brooke, un nouveau cadeau de mon admirateur secret... -

Woah! Lanca Sunny en entrant; Il vous envoie Bouba l'ourson en visite cette fois?

-Hilarant! répliqua Brooke

Jess et Sunny avaient ce curieux sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Adam entra a ce moment précis. Curieusement il ne fit aucune réflexion sur le nounours, et demanda seulement à Brooke ou elle en était sur le dossier Gianello. Carmen Gianello était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui avait disparu la veille de son mariage.

Ce jour là, Jess et l'agent Colin McGee devaient auditionner le fiancé au sujet de cette dispartition mysterieuse. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Jess eut un mouvement de fiancé de Carmen ressemblait etrangement à l'agent McGee. Ses doutes furent bientôt balayés, quand l'agent McGee annonca:

-Jess, je vous présente mon frère Daniel. Daniel; voici Jess Mastriani,la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé.

-Enchanté, répondit le jeune homme Il avait l'air effondré et déboussolé.

-Asseyez vous, monsieur, dit Jess

-Appelez moi Daniel, lui répondit il, vous êtes ici pour me parler de Carmen ...

-Effectivement , Daniel, il semblerait que votre fiancée ait été enlevée, savez vous qui aurait pu faire cela?

-Non, absolument pas! Carmen était aimée de tout le monde, c'était un Ange sur la terre!

*Quest ce qu'il doit l'aimer, pensa Jess*

-Nous ferons tout pour la retrouver, Daniel, je vous le promet.

Jess et Colin sortirent de la pièce, après un dernier encouragement à Daniel

. -J'ignorais que c'était votre future belle soeur, dit Jess

-C'est pour cela que cette enquête me tient tant à coeur, répondit Colin, pour mon frère! si vous saviez tout ce qu'ils ont dû endurer avant de pouvoir enfin se marier! Et voila que le plus beau jour de leur vie ne se transforme en cauchemar! Ils avaient dû convaincre le père de Carmen, d'abord, car Carmen est juive, et mon frère est catholique, ca créait une mini guerre de religion!

Jess sourit à cette réplique. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de l'agent McGee malgré leurs nombreuses missions en commun. La magie de cet instant fut rompue par la sonnerie du portable de Jess. La carte de crédit de Carmen venait d'être utilisée , à San Francisco. Ils avaient une heure pour être à l'aé chasse à l'homme commencait. San Francisco, cinq heures plus tard... Rien! Une fausse piste! Un petit trafiquant qui se servait sur le compte en banque de Carmen . Mais en aucun cas un kidnappeur. Il avait racheté la carte de crédit à un réseau de faussaires . Rien à en tirer

. L'ennui c'est qu'aucun vol retour vers l'indiana n'était prévu avant le lendemain matin. Jess et l'agent McGee allaient donc devoir passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Leurs chambres étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. L'hôtel était assez cher , mais les murs semblaient être en papier. Chacun des deux entendait ce que faisait l'autre. Comme une vie de couple en duplex.

Cette pensée amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Jess, bien vite réprimé par une gêne subite ; Colin venait d'allumer la douche. L'immagination de Jess se mit donc à travailler activement, ce qui amena une rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme. Honteuse d'elle même, elle se coucha et sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

De l'autre côté du mur L'agent McGee se glissa dans son lit. Il était un peu perplexe. Alors que toutes ses pensées devraient être monopolisées vers Carmen et John, le sourire de Jess continuait à le hanter. Et pourtant elle avait un petit ami, songea t'il. Agirais je diferemment si elle n'en avait pas? oui..peut être... Il fut reveillé par un cri, de l'autre côté du mur.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita devant sa porte et la défonca.

** Chambre de Jess**

Un énorme bruit reveilla Jess de ses cauchemards. Elle se redressa d'un bond, Juste à temps pour voir Colin en train d'entrer . La porte était défoncée.

-Mais..que se passe t'il? demanda t'elle, un peu ahurie

-Vous avez crié alors je.. heu...

Il avait l'air tout gêné! C'était trop mignon.... Arrête Jess, se rabroua t'elle, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il craque pour toi! .. Elle détailla l'agent McGee de la tête aux pieds. oh mon dieu! Il était en boxer! Voila pourquoi il devait être gêné! Rouges de honte tous les deux, Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Jess eut soudain un cri

-La synagogue!

Hein!? pensa l'agent McGee

-Quoi? vous voulez déja qu'on se marie? dit il, ahuri et gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Jess rougit -Non! Carmen! elle est enfermée dans une synagogue!

S'apprêtant à bondir de joie, il s'arrêta net. -Malheureusement des synagogues, il y'en à à travers tout le pays!

-oui...y'en a t'il une aux environs du musée d'Indianapolis?

-Oui! trois rues plus loin! c''est là que John et Carmen devaient se marier!

-Appelez Brooke! dites lui de fouiller la synagogue lui dit Jess. Je suis certaine que la réponse est là!

Trois heures plus tard; un coup de fil leur annonçait la bonne nouvelle:Carmen avait été retrouvée, saine et sauve! Le rabbin était en fait un fanatique religieux totalement opposé à l'idée du mariage judéo chrétien. Quelque chose dans la voix de Brooke semblait différent. Le téléphone de Jess sonna cinq minutes plus tard

C'était Sunny

Le mystérieux admirateur secret de Brooke venait d'être démasqué C'était Adam, leur chef! Brooke venait de partir dîner avec lui, soit disant pour avoir des explications... mouais... Jess et l'agent McGee , hilares, se lancèrent dans des mimes et des pronostics sur le rancard de Brooke et de leur chef bien aimé.

**Laissons a Jess le mot de la fin**

-Pour la nuit dernière....

-Oui? dit l'agent McGee

-Joli boxer... dit Jess , rougissante

-Merci...repondit Colin, un peu gêné

Puis il se décida enfin, et lança, sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Ca vous dirait de le voir de plus près?...

-Si vous m'invitez à voir un film avant, ça peut se négocier... répliqua Jess, rouge tomate mais déterminée

-Hé bien, mademoiselle, allons y... quest ce que nous allons voir?

- Un nouveau film vient de sortir; avec Sandra Bullock.. ca s'appelle "prémonitions", ca vous dit?

***********un p'tit commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir*************


End file.
